Someone's Watching Over Me
by StellaHunterOfArtemis
Summary: A story about Annabeth when Percy was missing. A kind-of songfic, but not really. Based on 'Someone's watching Over Me' by Hilary Duff.


**So, this is my second story in less than an hour (half hour, actually), but I have to say, I love this story beyond anything. It's based on a song. Before you read it, I suggest you listen to **_**Someone's Watching Over Me**_** by Hilary Duff. Think about Annabeth and Luke when you listen, with Luke filling in the brother and Annabeth, the sister. It's actually a beautiful song, and you'll notice I've written it without the lyrics, 'cause it is **_**not a song-fic**_**. Anyway, enjoy, and cheers! And remember, this is not a song-fic!**

* * *

_So I won't give up,_

_No, I won't break down,_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around._

_And I will be strong,_

_Even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark, I'll still believe_

…_Someone's Watching Over Me…_

* * *

Annabeth sighed, turning over in her bunk and stifling her sobs. She took deep breaths to try and force the tears back, but to no avail. Her attempts being useless, she abandoned the task of trying to fall asleep, instead going to the beach for a walk.

While the waves were lapping at the white sand, Annabeth lost herself to her thoughts. The salty air reminded her of her missing boyfriend, but she pushed the thought of him away, lest she started crying again.

Percy Jackson had run away or got lost, and it was approaching four days as to when it happened. Annabeth remembered the agony and anger which had eaten away at her today morning, when she reached the Grand Canyon, and instead of finding her beloved boyfriend, she met a trio of misfit half-bloods. She was so sure she'd find Percy there! _Screw you, Hera._

Then she thought of what she revealed to the daughter of Aphrodite, Piper, today; their excitement, their plans. All gone, evaporated into thin air. Poof!

She remembered holding her tears back, remembering the goodnight kiss Percy had given her, three nights ago. It didn't seem that much short a time, somehow. But then again, even three millenniums seemed too long.

Annabeth thought of the promise she'd made to herself, that night she and Percy had started dating. As she lay in bed, she promised to herself, _I will be strong, even in the worst of times, because I'll get over thing quicker that way. I'll remember someone's gonna look after me._

Luke's eyes told her, just before he died, that he would always watch out for her, and she'd never be left alone again. She held onto that memory, and today, she said to Luke in her mind, _Luke, if you're looking out for me, please tell me Percy isn't with you. Please._

Annabeth thought she imagined it, but she heard a _He isn't_ wafting towards her from the sea. She let a small smile grace her face, letting the now-familiar feeling of someone's eyes on her wash over her. First, it was a suspicious thing, but now, it was a sign, a reminder, that Luke was looking after her.

She'd actually been on the verge of running away, that night. But a voice of reason, which she'd long forgotten, given her impulsiveness at Percy's hands, stopped her from leaving.

At the time, she wanted Luke to be there, and say what he always did to comfort her, in the brotherly/fatherly fashion he had.

_It's going to be okay_, Annabeth, he used to whisper, hugging her to him. His arms would comfort her before Percy's came along. Thalia used to sit behind her, stroking her hair. _Everything is going to turn out just peachy_, she used to say. _You'll see it does_.

_No!_ Annabeth wanted to cry out that night, to the sky. _Everything is not peachy without you two! I wish things could go back to exactly how they were, with the three of us!_

She had then closed her eyes, a single tear sliding down her face. Her eyes were too sharp and bright when she opened them, picking out every detail in the stars. She imagined them to be arranged into a pattern, saying, _It's gonna be okay, just peachy._

It was at that moment that Annabeth decided that she will not give up, even when things were darkest. She would always remember that she would always have someone with her. She remembered how she had wiped away the tears, walked back to her bed, and dreamed of good times with Thalia and Luke. But this time, there was only happiness at remembering them, because she knew that she had the best boyfriend in the world, who'd always look after her.

Today, Annabeth looked up, and saw a few words in the sky, written in Percy's handwriting. _I'll come back, Annabeth_, it seemed to say. _I promise I will._

Annabeth continued to sit on the beach, thinking, until dawn approached. A single ray of light was burning on her. She was determined to follow the light, because she knew, somehow, that it would take her to Percy.

She didn't stop to think about Luke, which had become a common activity since Percy went missing. She knew that the past was gone, and she had to focus on the present and finding Percy. That was the only way she would feel peace.

She knew that she shouldn't think of what people said, or how long it would take. If she wanted to find Percy, then gods damn it, she would find him. She had to only believe in herself. She had to be true to herself, and if she did that, she knew that Percy was not dead. If he wasn't, she was so going to find him, whether anyone wanted her to or not. She had learnt to follow her heart, and her heart was where Percy was, so she would follow him.

She promised herself that she would not despair, not give up, not break down, because sooner than it seemed things were solved, her luck would turn around, she would have Percy back. She would be strong, even if it all went wrong. When she would be surrounded in no hope and darkness, she would still believe something. She whispered to the air, 'Someone's watching over me.'

* * *

…_Someone's Watching Over Me…_


End file.
